Un silence vaut parfois mieux qu'un long discours
by bluelafineplume
Summary: Voici un court one-shot perfectible sur un couple assez "esthétique"...  Ou, quand Watanuki et Domeki se rapprochent et que certaines questions sont posées... Bonne lecture!    Yaoi - no lemon /!\ SPOILERS tomes 16-17 / Tout appartient au studio CLAMP


/!\ Tout d'abord je tiens à préciser que cette fanfiction est un yaoi (comprenant donc une histoire homosexuelle) et que ceux que ça ne tente pas n'ont pas à la lire, où même à faire des commentaires désobligeants... Je prend toute critique, bonne ou mauvaise, tant que celle si est ... constructive ! :)

sinon une très bonne lecture! ;)

... et il n'y a pas de lemon « explicite » sorry pour ceux qui désiraient en lire mais je trouve ça un peu aberrant pour une femme d'écrire à propos de quelque chose qu'elle ne sait pas expérimenter... _"

_pour Hoshiya, si par hasard tu tombes sur cette fic, elle est pour toi XD, oui, tu m'a contaminée avec tes idées loufoques ;)_

Le silence vaut parfois mieux qu'un long discours

-Merci.

Domeki se retourna et regarda dans les yeux tout d'un coup moins enivrés de Watanuki.

-Merci... D'être là. Je ne sais franchement pas si je tiendrais le coup, seul, ici. Ajouta-t-il.

Domeki ne répondit pas, mais lui resservi une rasade de sake, ainsi qu'un léger sourire auquel son interlocuteur répondit.

Après, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il s'était passé. Si c'était dû à l'alcool, au fait qu'il était la seule personne un tant soit peu proche du nouveau gérant de la boutique, ou de leur désir mutuel... Un peu des trois peut-être. Mais c'était surtout parce qu'il attendait cela depuis longtemps : une ouverture, une brèche dans la défense de celui qui tenait tant à se tenir loin des autres pour ne pas les faire souffrir.

À ses dépend, « mais aussi aux miens » pensa Domeki.

Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent et les mains de l'archer passèrent doucement sous la fine étoffe du yukata de soie.

Aucun mot n'avais été prononcé.

Ils n'en avaient pas besoin.

/

Domeki se réveilla assez tôt, mais bien trop tard pour arriver à temps à son premier cours. Il aurait dû se lever et se dépêcher afin d'entrer lors de la pause entre les deux premières heures mais son corps refusait de lui obéir, et les bras de Watanuki qui l'enlaçaient inconsciemment représentaient une prison bien trop confortable... Il se mit tout de même en position assise, essayant vainement de repousser le jeune homme qui se réveillait doucement.

Encore dans la brume du sommeil, celui-ci demanda:

-Reste...

Et il resta.

/

Domeki arriva à la fin de la pause de midi, rejoignant deux amis qui attendaient devant l'auditoire où ils allaient avoir cours.

-Alors? Ton réveil n'a pas sonné? Railla un garçon aux yeux d'un bleu peu naturel.

-Quelque chose dans le genre...

-Hum...? Sous entendrais-tu que tu es resté toute la matinée au lit, toi l'élève le plus consciencieux de notre option?

Domeki fronça les sourcils... Lui, consciencieux? Surement pas... Il n'étudiait pas énormément et devait ses points à sa mémoire plus qu'efficace.

Il sourit cependant à la question:

-Quelque chose dans le genre... Répondit-il à nouveau.

-Oho... S'amusa une jeune fille aux cheveux blond décolorés. Peut-être veut-il en fait dire qu'il est resté avec la personne qui lui a offert cette nouvelle bague qu'il porte depuis plus d'une semaine!

-Mais que tu es observatrice Miki! Singea le premier. C'est vrai que d'habitude tu ne porte pas de bijoux, Domeki, mais là, cette bague ne t'as pas quitté...

-Si vous voulez me demander si j'étais ce matin avec la personne qui m'a offert cette bague, et bien c'est le cas.

-J'avais raison! Trépigna la blonde. Tu étais avec ta copine ce matin!

-Je n'ai jamais dis ça...

-Allons... Tu as tout les jours un bento fait maison, tu portes une bague, tu ne rentre jamais directement chez toi et ce matin tu avoues que tu es resté avec elle!

-Je n'ai jamais dis que j'avais une petite amie. La personne que je vais voir tout les jours est un ami du lycée.

-C'est avec lui que tu étais ce matin?

-Oui, il n'avait pas envie que je partes, alors je suis resté.

Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus le taquina à nouveau:

-Il faut que tu fasse attention ! Tu vas le voir tout les jours et il te fait même manquer ton cours aujourd'hui parce qu'il ne veut pas être seul... En plus, il t'a offert une bague! Ça ressemble plus au comportement d'une petite amie possessive!

Domeki ne répondit rien mais avant qu'il ne se retourne et n'entre dans l'auditoire qui venait d'ouvrir ses portes, ses deux amis auraient juré avoir vu apparaître un sourire amusé sur les lèvres de leur compagnon d'habitude si stoïque...


End file.
